Rome Smolders
by Howlynn
Summary: Set prior to the series, Haymitch is at a low spot. He is in trouble, giving up, and Finnick and Johanna want to help. For the DWCA June writer challenge. lil smexy/slashy- lang. it's hay&jo! review please! Heavensbee, Haymitch, Finnick, Johanna


**Rome smolders before the burn**

I** Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**For June Writing challenge - Down with capital authors**

**Finnick angst with Johanna and Haymitch -**

**Caution : mature content, language warning (it is Johanna and Haymitch), sexual content, threesome, violence suggestion. Lemoniffic and a little slashy.**

**One shot - for challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Jo, I am not playing here. There is something really wrong this time." Finnick chews his lip and wants her to show, what he knows is almost impossible for the person at his table. Sympathy is not Johanna Mason's strongest skill.<p>

"And why do I freaking care? Yes, I want another." She held up her drink and the Avox waiter immediately made his way to her side, bowing his assent. "Same as before. Ax Grinder, Neat."

Finnick hands his empty champagne glass to the same, barely glancing at his face. He leans into her and says forcefully. "Because it is Haymitch. Our Haymitch."

She laughs. "Same question Odair. Louder. Why do I give a rat fuck?"

Finn sighs and glares at her, then smiles his capital fake smile. The smile is perfect, but she can read the anger behind it. "Fine Love, lets just sit here and wait to see if he offs himself. He's nothing to you, so it won't be any loss. He's just another old dude who used you and threw you away. Right? Want me to piss him off, or we could go over and see if we can hurt his feelings. Rev the shit up for him a little. We can start bet pools around the war room, about how he does it." Finnick says watching her coolly.

"You really ought to quit accepting so many closet bugger appointments Finny. It is turning you into such a drama queen. He's fine. He always looks like that now. His big rebel army is a fail. He hasn't been worth a tribute's tear in two years. What the hell, cheering him up would be almost a crime." She said peeking over the head of a capital bitch, with green hair and pink eyebrows, to see the man sitting alone at the end of the bar scowling into the glass in his hand.

Finnick sighs and shrugs his shoulders. "Suit yourself Mason. You owe him nothing, I guess."

"Damned right." She agreed, subject finished.

"Funny. After all these years I still owe him. It would have been so much worse without him." He says with a wistful aloof smile.

Johanna slammed her hand down on the table. "Damned it, are you going to keep on this all night? I am going home." She slurs, not wanting to talk any more about the sad sack state, of Haymitch Abernathy. "You want to cheer him up, go for it pretty boy only leave me out of it. I don't do pity fucks."

Finnick laughed. "I will remember that. Next time one of them eats you alive, don't bother showing up on my doorstep."

The drinks arrive. Johanna chugs hers in irritation. "Go to hell fish brains. You don't know anything." She stands up to leave.

Finn reaches out and grabs her hand, looks up at her, green eyes gentle, words hard. "I know you like everyone to believe you don't care, but know this. Live with what you do, Johanna. Live with what you don't do, as well."

She smiled, charming and sweet, his first clue to dodge her attack. "Go stick it up the Avox Tongue Trap Odair." She stomps her foot down with bone crushing power in the spot Finnick's roman sandal and perfectly groomed toenails were a half second before.

He lets go of her hand and watches her swanky-walk out of the club. She never looks Haymitch's way. Stupid, selfish Jo. Haymitch is genuinely fond of her. The green haired bitch immediately fills the empty chair next to Finn. She gushes like they are old friends. She must have bought him at some point. He smiles at her and bends to kiss her hand.

"I am sorry, my dear, you look so familiar, but I can't place your name." He arranges fake shame on his face.

"I was hoping you might remember Me, Finnick. Zalantine Peerztan?"

"My lord Zalan, darling, what have you done to yourself, you have taken years off and your hair, it is grace and perfection unmatched. How could I recognize you when you have grown more beautiful than a goddess?" He says with his typical practiced speech. She believes it. They all do.

It takes him ten minutes of idiotic flattery to extricate himself from, Zalan the Breath, as he remembers her. She has fake teeth, but her own rotten ones underneath reek. Even Finn had a hard time keeping his facade pleasant in the face of her sewer stench. By the time he gets away, Haymitch is disappearing out the door. Finn follows.

"Haymitch. Hay, where are you going…"

Abernathy turns and his gray and red eyes have no life in them. "What do you want Odair. I am not in the mood for your antics."

Finnick smiles seductively. "What are you in the mood for Hay. There are sea delicacies on the menu, if you have an appetite?"

Haymitch couldn't help himself, but grins and shakes his head. "So you're speaking to me again, are you? What's the matter, the little hellcat turned you down? I will do in a crunch? No thanks, Finn. You can do a world better than me." He walks away again.

"Maybe. But, I really doubt it. Are we so broken, we can't even enjoy each other now? I never stopped speaking to you."

Haymitch stops walking. He shoves his hands into his pockets and sighs. His voice is full of regret, but calm. "I get it Finn, and no. We are not broken. I am. Only me."

"Maybe I could help?" Finnick is nervous, instinctively knowing the price of his failure. "It's my turn to be around for you perhaps. You have always been there for us all. Where would we be without you?"

"Thank you Finn, truly. But my company seems to be a little lethal these days." Haymitch says defeated and staring at the ground.

"I heard about it. Massey from eleven. Not your fault." Finn said honestly, but a shudder ran through him. She had been sold as a virgin two years ago. Haymitch had tried to help her, but as they tortured her and her mind had escaped, she had laughed at them and told them they were cheated. She had proceeded to create such trouble that she had been executed. She had screamed for Haymitch and he'd helplessly watched her die. It wasn't the first of his lambs he'd watched slaughtered, but other things had since occurred that had added to his sorrow load.

"Did you hear about Lex from one? My fault. They got six of our people from eight. You don't dare be seen with me Finnick. I won't have it. Not just my lambs, but they are snooping out my firebirds as well. You are both, so it makes you vulnerable."

"They haven't found you out yet. If they had, you'd be the Saturday afternoon matinee." Executions were usually performed late on Saturday so the viewers didn't have to leave work to see them.

"They just haven't bothered with me yet. They will get me soon. Very soon. Matter of time. I will probably be going home in a box, next to my tributes. Haven't you heard the rumors, that I am suicidal? " Haymitch said without any unhappiness or regret, simply as if he were stating facts.

"I have heard. Are they true?"

Haymitch fixes him with his ass-kicking, no-nonsense smirk. "Think it will make a dammed bit of difference, one way or another?"

A flash of flame and a puff of smoke is the first indication they have been observed. "You Know Abernathy You and Odair need more girl time. You're both so full of crap and drama that you might as well wear high heels!" Johanna says from behind them, cigaretto flaring orange in the darkness as tendrils of smoke slither from her mouth, magically up her nose.

Haymitch turns to her and grins with genuine affection. "Well Johanna, good thing I don't see you anymore." He waits for her to tilt her head in confusion. "A real man like you, would ruin me forever."

"Shut up slick, before I change my mind!"

"Change your mind about what?" Haymitch demands amused.

"Takin' your ass home and chewin' a piece of it!" she says, but from Johanna, that sounds seductive.

Haymitch looks irritated. "Very kind offer, but no." his voice rings with finality. He crosses his arms and widens his stance, digging in for a fight.

"Well at least let us buy you a few drinks. No place loud. Quiet , seedy. Just the sort of downtrodden place you like!" Finn says slightly desperately.

"You two really have that big of a death wish?"

"For you, Hell yeah!" Johanna wraps her arm around Haymitch and Finnick takes her other arm. They head down the alley, Johanna grinning broadly and genuinely for the first time in a long time.

Hours later, all are much more inebriated than could be considered safe in a place like the Capitol. This is a city in which keeping your wits about you, easily meant life or death. The three of them stumble toward one of Finnick's luxurious lairs. The place, decorated in purples, golds and blacks, is the perfect place for old lovers to get reacquainted.

Johanna is naked within seconds and belly flops into Finnick's heated roman style bathing pool. Haymitch sedately removes his cloths, watching her, to see her reaction. "You still look good old man." She says, licking her lips and showing him she does desire him, just by the way she looks him over.

"Drugs have warped your eyes, sweetheart. My appointments are even finally taking a nose dive, I hope." He says, self-depreciating humor gliding toward her with each step. The water is warm, colored violet and gold by the underwater lights and seems to dance on her breasts with enticing glint. Haymitch didn't ask permission or give her warning. He wraps his hand securely in her hair and brings her head forcefully to his lips.

She responds to him by wrapping her legs around him and slipping herself onto his one seemingly ageless bit of anatomy.

"Maybe, but they haven't warped the memory of this." She says, moving in rhythm and rocking in her demanding way. Jo considers foreplay a bother and only expends the effort on it, when she is paid. She has Haymitch trained well.

Haymitch tried to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head as Johanna danced on his pleasure with mind-blowing precision. "Been some time, lil Jo. Thought you had out grown me." His voice is low and husky, seductive and painfully needful. He adjusts her in the water and kisses her, softer, with more kindness this time.

Johanna responds to Haymitch's kiss with a tiny moan. She never allowed anyone to kiss her but Finn and Hay. These were the only two people who cared for her. She had no way to say these things to them, but the way she allowed herself to really be herself with them, told her it was true. Somehow they had all managed to grow away from each other a little and this felt like being home after a long time gone.

Finn sat on the side of the pool watching. "Glad you started without me. Love the previews." He smiles, his own clothing laying over a chair and the show affecting him with twitching expectation.

Johanna began to growl. She never was a moaner. Good luck deciding if she was happy or about to end your life, for the tone and expression were the same. Haymitch likes her strange snarl and pleasing her undid his own resolve to postpone pleasure. It had been too long since he'd played with this dangerous toy.

Finn watches Haymitch's face. The man never made a sound in pleasure; his face simply grew calm, his eyes distant and his jaw set, as he would shudder slightly. Finn likes seeing him enjoy himself. He plans to make him look that way several times this night.

The dismount is without sentimental fluff of any kind. Johanna is very much about the good parts, and she directed Hay to the side of the pool and Finn to begin his turn. Her lips bent to Haymitch's lazy and satisfied instrument as Finn's slid between her clenching warmth from behind.

Finn is the noisy one, and Hay and Johanna grin as he joins the party.

A break and a few drinks later they move to the exquisitely soft, crisp sheets and the circular bed spins slowly as they change places, offering and taking gratification in each other. Haymitch moves with Finnick, as Finn dines upon Johanna. Arms, legs and sighs mingle in the room as the three writhe in affection and perfect acceptance of each other. When finally, nobody could gain the inspiration to continue, they all return to the pool, refreshing themselves and quietly basking in the friendship they felt toward each other.

Finally Johanna broke the comfortable silence. "How are you going to do it?" she asks, face hard against revealing that it matters to her.

Haymitch sips his drink and smirks. "I suppose it will be something horrid. I choose to simply let them, if that is what you mean."

"Coward. Can't believe your going to do your self in by not fighting." She rolls her eyes and makes a face. "If that's your stupid plan, brains, why not pick something you don't mind so much? Asphyxia or you could overdose….what if they toss you off a building or something. I'd rather not see you splattered across the news or conflagrated in pubic. You know they will make it heinous."

"Didn't know it would matter to you Lil Jo." Haymitch answers softly.

"How can you say that dickweed? It's like saying we don't count. You should be fighting them tooth and nail." Her forehead wrinkles as her eyebrows rise in anger, that he can't see the big picture.

"Haymitch, you know how we feel. How the hell can we help you, if you don't tell us what really happened?" Finn says this with irritation, but there is pain flashing in his eyes.

Haymitch sighs. "Ok, maybe because there isn't a damned thing you can do?" He pours the expensive pale blue liquor into his glass. "I have pissed off too many, for too long. I am caught. The end."

"Wow, that's so easy for you. What about us? You die, so does our hope. I mean I am no dumbshit and neither is Jo, but Haymitch, only you can get everybody to work. Only you can end the games. I may as well go home, and anchor Annie and I, if you give up." Finn says with brutal honesty. Lost lovers in district four, were known to take drastic measures, by tying themselves to an anchor and giving themselves to the sea. For Finnick to say this, meant the only hope he had for a life with his poor little crazy girl, is in rebellion.

Haymitch hated that responsibility dumped onto his shoulders. "I thought that once too. I thought I could hate enough to win. But each year goes by and it gets worse. I am just tired Finn. You and Jo will need to take over the victor mentoring. I can't even do that right now. Don't let them slaughter the lambs. Give them some hope and some power. Now, I suppose I should head back to the Training center. The new girl, Effie, tends to be a little upset when she can't find me. Don't know what difference it makes, my kids this year both intend to kill each other …some old district twelve family honor feud. Idiots. No wonder we can't muster outrage. It is all turned on each other."

"Haymitch. Please don't go back to acting like some stranger. Jo and I will do anything you need, you know."

Haymitch slips into his clothing and smiles. "Pity or not, good bye or just our version of return to normal….You both mean the world to me. I think it may be our last toga party. I wouldn't disappoint you if I had a choice. If I fight them, too many could get hurt. Just know, I have only felt happy in the arms of you two." There is such deep emotion behind these words; Haymitch has to turn quickly, to keep from blowing his heartless reputation.

Finnick can't speak. Johanna flashes anger.

"Haymitch. You die on me and I am going to salt your grave."

Hay laughs. "Don't bother with that, Lil' Jo, salt rebellion and unrest instead." He catches Finns eyes for a split second and tilts his head in a charming almost bow then blows them a kiss with only three fingers.. Finn brings his fist to his chest with the thumb and pinky extended, his face and eyes hard against his fear. Haymitch opens the door and closes it softly, his chin only trembling once he is safely alone in the deserted city streets. He doesn't hurry in any particular manner; he knows they will kill him when they are damned good and ready.

Finnick looks daggers at Johanna after Haymitch leaves. "Guess that was a bit more than we bargained for." He braces himself against the side of the pool and wonders if he will ever even see Haymitch again.

"We should see him to the center." Johanna says reading Finnick's thoughts.

"No. He said what he needed to. Hard to hear. But we will probably not be able to change the outcome." Finn has to clear his throat to speak.

Johanna wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his back. "Maybe not. I might know a way to help him. Plutarch Heavensbee has a crush on you. I have an appointment with him tomorrow. He's mentioned in the past he can't afford you. He's actually one of my good guys. You, as a surprise, could maybe endear him to our saving Haymitch cause. If you play it right."

"You are asking me to trust a game maker?" Finnick's incredulous face is amused and confused.

"I don't know. He seems sort of different." Jo says with a blush.

"Different as in silk panties, anal beads and whipped cream or different as in thinks it's wrong to make kid's murder each other?" Finn challenges.

Johanna rolls her eyes. "Well, I can't say the beads are not in his happy place, but the games are not, that's for certain."

"Really. He's just a gamemaker. You think he could tell us how to save a certain old warhorse from the coalmines?" Finn asks directly.

"Show up and judge for yourself. Not me, but you might sway him." Jo says with a sly grin.

* * *

><p>Plutarch seemed annoyed at the interruption. Johanna grins, thinking he might forgive her for answering the knock at the door. She opens the door naked as a jabberbird and bats her eyelashes as Finnick Odair enters the room, seduction and determination on his face.<p>

" Johanna I am impressed, but I have told you in the past I can't afford his fee." Heavensbee says regret written all over his face as plain as the lust in his eyes.

Finn smiles down at the game maker and purrs, "Maybe you can, if you can help us keep someone important safe. He seems to be in a bit of a spot."

"Capital important, personally important or morally important?" Plutarch asks softly.

"Are you a moral man Mr. Heavensbee?" Finn asks with sly bedroom eyes.

Heavensbee frowns, sitting up and looking at Finn intensely. "I know the road to perdition." He says carefully.

Finn cocks his head. "A road of ash."

"The phoenix road." Heavensbee replies, eyes wide.

"The phoenix is in trouble, brother, can you help him?"

"I would Mr. Odair. But I don't even know who he is. That shadow has eluded the capitol and even many sympathizers for years. Are you he, by any chance?"

Finnick smiles. "If I tell you, can you help us?"

"I can try."

"He won't be who you expect. Don't let his reputation fool you. He is in trouble and if we lose him, I promise you there will be no rebellion."

Heavensbee frowned. "He's that important, yet unknown to the very ones who risk the most?"

Johanna Nodded. "He's the only one who has all the pieces to put it in place. Haymitch can't be replaced." She glares at him, prepared to slice his heart out at any second if he doesn't say exactly what he needs to.

Plutarch laughs. He looks at the two of them as if they have played a terrible joke on him. "You can't expect me to buy that. Haymitch Abernathy, the drunk skunk? You think he….no. Impossible. The Phoenix? The spearhead of the rebellion? Never." Then his face pales. "And he's due to be hit tomorrow. Abernathy is dead meat. I don't know what you think I can do about that. He has stepped on too many….He is the phoenix?"

"He is. He is only able to move among us, without attracting wrath because he is so…"Johanna advises.

Plutarch looks horrified. "Disgusting? Disreputable? Despicable? The drunken baffoon of all Panem? You expect me to buy this load of…"

"Haymitch is brilliant. There would be nothing without him. It is his baby entirely." Finn jumps in and confesses.

"He's as good as dead already. He stole the virginity of Massey from Snow himself? He peed in the punch bowl at the Presidential celebration….they have the footage. He had an affair with….my lord never mind. He can't be. He is insane? He turned on the sprinklers at last year's gamers Gala! He answered the donation phone, with curses and told the poor sponsor, that they could use a bit of him in a way that is physically impossible! He was caught…."

Johanna held up her hands. "We know. You don't know half of his crap, believe me. The toilets three years ago? Thank him. It was to throw everyone important off his morphine theft and the disbursement of certain communication equipment among the allies. He always has a reason for stirring the pot."

"I want to meet with him. I can't believe."

"Ok, but how does it go tomorrow?"

"I am really sorry. It has already been ordered. They will keep him to a schedule and when he's done. He's done. They intend to …the bomb is already planted. They had planed to show him committing suicide, but it was feared he might…inspire copies. It is set up to be buried in dull explanation. If that op goes sour, he will have a mishap in the elevator of the center, and last resort, he's going to be stabbed in a theft gone bad. The man is walking into fifteen traps and any of them can occur. I setup three of them myself."

Finnick frowned. He glanced at Johanna who had a strange pained look on her face. "Then they will have to take me out first."

Heavensbee's eyebrows rise in shock. "Haymitch is the phoenix."

"I must say, him alive, would be most appreciated." Finn smiles seductively.

Heavensbee waves him away concentrating. "Fine, fine. Do you know what a disaster this is? How the hell could this happen. Damned it… can you prove it?"

"Perhaps you know me, brother. I am called Kingfisher?" Finn holds out his hand.

"Woodpecker, of course." Johanna says waving at Plutarch.

He laughs as if he has been an idiot. "Birdseye, brothers." He says using the singular identification of rebels. All are brothers, because even giving away the sex of someone, places them closer to identification.

Finn blanches. "Then I owe you already. You saved my Annie."

Plutarch looks down, embarrassed. "A debatable accomplishment."

"Not to me." Finn says softly.

Heavensbee is on the phone in a moment. "Security code Samson Angel 774 Romulus. Verification transmits now. My Dear Aunt Seneca." He held the phone out to his hand and the thumbprint was scanned. "We have a problem with tomorrows schedule. I don't know what is going on, but there is a surprised planed for Abernathy and not by us. Fine, there will be twenty victors there and I myself have just been invited, how would you like handle this? Oh please, this is the biggest waste of effort I have ever seen. He's a likable enough drunk, still pulls a little revenue in. Sure, drunks are a huge threat. He didn't tango alone, you know, the girl needed to produce an heir. In the mean time we have yet to score a single key to the rebellion. Yes I authorize cancel, if you blow me up, I will not feel much like assisting, now will I. And good luck with my firehoppers, they should keep you busy."

Johanna and Finn listen carefully to the exchange. When Heavensbee hangs up the phone Johanna asks, "So that's it? He's safe?"

Plutarch sighs and shakes his head. "No. Can you get him here? We have plans to make and if we fail, he is boxed meat. You both sure your willing to play this out? Because, if we are not in this all the way, it could put you both and me in deep crap. You are certain he is this important?"

"What do you think?" Finn asks.

"I think you better be able to plan a party to begin with…a damned impressive one."

Three hours go by before a soft knock on the door heralds Haymitch's arrival. He enters the room with sour expression and his face a mask of wary distrust. His eyes dart to Finnick and Johanna and narrow, trying to figure out each persons angle in this gathering. "Well, I take it this is some sort of end game. I am here, so let them go." He says without preamble.

Heavensbee laughs. "Thanks for making it so easy Abernathy, but your friends here, are in no danger. Only you."

Haymitch snorts and sizes up Finnick and Johanna. "Him, I expected. Can't say it isn't disappointing, that you two are in on it." His eyes are hard but hold no fear only malicious amusement.

"Haymitch, you do not understand. We aren't here to kill you." Finn says, shocked at Haymitch's accusation.

Haymitch walks across the room and helps himself to the liquor, keeping his back to the room, tempting the last call. "Really. There is a device in my room, which has a very distinct purpose, and I had to shake three of his little shadow patrol to get here. Has the gamemaker convinced you of his good intentions Odair? One of his hounds did not survive my interrogation. I know what he has set up for me tomorrow. I may be fool enough to walk into this, because I didn't ever suspect the two people I…thought I could trust above all, would betray me. The one who is behind my planed accidents is not news to me. Thought I might take the stairs tomorrow, how nice you won't be inconvenienced. Now let the kids leave. This is between you and I"

"Only the Phoenix could snoop me out." Heavensbee says standing up and circling toward the bar, but keeping a safe distance from the man he was still trying to come to terms with.

"Congratulations Gamemaker, now get it over with. I am tired." Haymitch spins and his eyes miss nothing as he pretends relaxed acceptance of his fate.

"You really don't get it. I am here to help you. Had I known, I would have deferred the strike in the first place." Heavensbee says, hands open and showing he is unarmed and posing no danger. "You see, we have been working together for some time. You know me as Birdseye."

Haymitch frowns and looks around the room in disbelief. He makes a gesture with his hand silently warning of the capital's probable spyware.

Heavensbee smiles. "This room is exclusively for high ranking, trusted officials. We don't take chances that our escapades with whores could be intercepted."

Haymitch scoffs, and shakes his head at the three of them. "I will be damned." He grumbles as a smile plays at the corners of his mouth and his eyes sparkle with dry humor.

"True. Just not tomorrow." Johanna says smiling with self-importance. "I can't believe you accused us of wanting you murdered. See if I go swimming with you again!" She actually sounds aggravated.

"My little lambs. All grown up and dangerous." Haymitch says with his most charming smirk. "So, have we a plan, or are we just stroking egos and jerking around?"

Heavensbee frowns. "We have a plan, but understand, I am not the bull behind this rodeo."

"And that would be?"

"The person whose daughter you were responsible for impregnating last season." Heavensbee said with obvious discomfort.

"Ahhh. That is worth a little death threat. Some things are priceless. My son is quite the looker. To bad the husband is so beauty challenged. She might have been able to pull our little secret off." Haymitch said prideful and with dripping conceit.

"Yes, well, that was the straw. Nobody has a clue about who you really are. Not even those close to you. Secrecy can be security, but in this case, it worked against you."

"How very delightful it is, to know that a gamemaker is among us." The gray eyes still appraise the young man, who professes to be on his side.

"Can't be any worse than me risking my life, for what turns out to be, the fallen ass-candy of district twelve." Plutach comes back, matching Haymitch's sarcasm.

This is the exact moment that Haymitch decides Plutarch Heavensbee might be worth knowing. He glances at Johanna. "Shut up, Johanna."

She feigns innocence. "I didn't say a word. Candyman."

Finnick snickers and gives her a wink and a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>The party, thanks to Finnick's near manic attention, is going off without any major social disgrace. Haymitch is humble, charming and surprisingly sober as he welcomes guests. The premise was a combination of Haymitch's thirty-fifth birthday and twenty years since his victory, neither fell exactly or conveniently, but truth could always be fudged for want of celebration in the capital. Everyone knew they were under high surveillance and everyone pretended that that was the furthest thing from their mind.<p>

Victors, mentors and all matter of the fashionable capital crowd attended with great enthusiasm. They were not there for Haymitch, for he is slightly disgraced and loosing his steam of popularity, but being invited into the exciting center of the games, made up for any whos-who lack luster. Usually the training center was off limits to fans, so this invitation had huge draw. Any explosive device would have eliminated power and wealth that could not be written off as disgruntled sponsors.

Keeping Haymitch safe for the next twenty hours would give Heavensbee time to undermine the entire operation and restore Haymitch to his beloved victor status. The party wound down as the tributes began to assemble for the opening ceremonies. The device is quietly removed.

Finnick is handed a syringe by a very pretty capital woman. "When he grabs his chest, you let him go down, but don't let anyone catch you inject him. Neck, right here. Stay with him." Finnick wonders if this is the mother of the child his friend may have fathered. He smiles and gives her one of his flirty kisses on the spot she indicated, as he slipped the item into his sleeve.

* * *

><p>Finnick almost misses the attack as he stands next to Haymitch watching his tributes flash by, in idiotic spray on sand, with seafoam hats that resembled seasnot, and drip in gloppy dollops into the tributes faces under the hot studio lighting.<p>

He turns to Haymitch commenting, "Mine look like condoms you find after beach parties…."

A woman, who apologizes for her clumsiness, knocks Haymitch forward a half step. Haymitch smiles and assists her on down from the bleachers. Just as Finn turns to make a comment about the costumes of district eight, he realizes his friend's face drips sweat and he has gone pale. "Opps, I think we missed one." Haymitch says just before his eyes roll and he crumbles down to the seat and clutches his chest in horrible pain.

Finn curses as he sees that whatever was done is acting faster than his fumbling fingers. Haymitch is wheezing terribly. Those around them are ignoring them completely. Finally, Finn managed to get the needle out and the cap off. Haymitch registered what is in Finns hand and his eyes hardened. Haymitch didn't make the antidote delivery easy as he mouthed soundless words. Bastard, is the only one Finn understood without doubt, as he restrains his friend and plunges the needle deep into his neck and pushes the plunger, only now, praying that he is curing him and not finishing the job.

By now, people begin to notice that this strange wrestling match may have some sort of entertainment value. "I think it's his heart, call the medics, please. Haymitch, I need you to calm down and breath. Just relax and breathe. Haymitch, you have to relax. There is help on the way."

Haymitch's back arches forcefully then he does relax. He relaxes completely. Finn panics and begins to scream with rage for someone to get a medic. Cameras, swivel to the stands as all of Panem watches Haymitch Abernathy die. Finn lifts the dead weight as best he can and rams into people, desperately trying to reach the ground. He dumps his friend in the loose dirt and tucks his legs onto the first tier of the risers. He begins pumping the chest and trying to not think about what is happening. CPR is second nature to Finnick, but he'd never performed it on an adult and didn't know if it would work for heart attacks like it did for drowning children.

It seems to take forever for the Medics to arrive and Finnick is physically exhausted with his effort. The medics spoke mumbled code to each other, then held two small shells to his chest. "ready steady – hot!" the medic called just before Haymitch's body jumped. They did this twice more and Finn was numb with sorrow as they finally announced, "we have rhythm"

Announcers whisper of the sideline drama, as soon as all the tributes have paraded through the arena. There were already bets being taken on who would be named temporary mentor for district twelve. Even as Haymitch could be expiring, he is the brunt of the off color humor that tends to follow him.

"Of course it will be hard to tell if a new mentor will even be called. They may simply pickle him and prop him up in the booth. It can't be much different from his recent years performance. This is actual footage from our favorite fellows mentor pod. Here he is taking a nap, with a bottle. This is last years footage, notice the drool leaking from his face as his tributes carry on rudderless. We do hope he recovers but, it will be unknown if he could maintain this level of presentation and skill in the subsequent years." The announcers chuckle at his expense.

Finn is hustled away from the medical intervention team. He is having a meltdown at being separated, when Heavensbee arrives, smiling and quietly assuring Finnick that he is in charge. "Did you do what you were asked?" he asks delicately, meeting Finn's eyes.

Finn, not able to hide his fear, nods. A nurse with tightly crimped jet-black hair, elf ears and sky blue skin enters the room smiling a distantly sympathetic grin. "We have him on support and have him stable. He is very young for such heart dysfunction, but considering his lifestyle and the fact he is from district twelve, it is not unpredictable. His lungs are typical coal district, clogged and probably added to his incident. We hope to have him patched up and….."

* * *

><p>Regular updates are broadcast on Abernathy's condition. Haymitch, under constant care for two days, gave Heavensbee time to disarm the continued assassination attempts and secure his safety. Haymitch began drinking again within hours of release, despite the severe warnings against what it would do to his supposedly fragile heart.<p>

Finnick watched over Haymitch when he could. He and Johanna tried to keep him close, and rarely did Chaff allow him to drink alone in public after that. The Phoenix didn't know all the eyes that looked out for him these days. He was too busy searching for someone who could be used to kindle the soul of unrest. Finnick began getting deeper and deeper into capitol intrigue; he made contacts and acquired secrets that would have gotten anyone else killed. Finnick vowed to do whatever it took to give the rebels power. Haymitch vowed he would live to see Rome fall, come fiddles or fire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you like it, please review!<strong>_


End file.
